List of personal special attacks for Fantasmic
by Glittering Turquoise
Summary: For fans of the 2010 story from the Walt Disney World and Disneyland version.


**Mickey Mouse's powers:**

1\. Star shield: A barrier that was created to protect it's owner against an opponent's attacks and reflect it back. It blocks all forms of dark magic for protection and it protects the one who conjured the spell along with a few others inside.

2\. Comet blast(s): Mickey can create comets to protect himself like a shooting star and throws any comet balls to his opponents. The attack can also summon a storm of comets to blast its' enemies off to oblivion. It is quite 50% effective but it is still a good attack. Arina may also have this attack too.

3\. Hat spin: If Mickey has the wizard hat from Yen Sid, he can use it as a weapon too. He spins the wizard hat towards multiple enemies, knocking them off their feet, and sending them off in a spin toward the other.

4\. Shooting star: Mickey can shoot out a large star from any of his fingers and it can create a trail of fire behind and eliminate enemies by the hundreds.

5\. Recover: The spell can heal all injuries in battle including the wielder. It is currently unknown if it can resurrect anyone who died. Both Kaa and Arina don't have the ability to heal anyone. Only Mickey and probably a few spell casters can rarely master it. Think about the book and movie "Eragon".

6\. Meteor shower: A spell that can call upon stars from above and rain down on enemies; it creates multiple blasts if it hits its' enemies.

7\. Mega beam: The most powerful beam to ever be used against the darkest of enemies, eliminating them in one hit if it was used carefully.

8\. Gravity: Mickey can create a huge, medium, small sized black circle to crush any enemies.

9\. Tidal wave: The power to call upon the biggest tidal wave to wash away large amounts of enemies, but only effective when close to the sea.

10\. Magic brooms: A spell that makes brooms appear to sweep away only the smallest enemies and wash them away with the buckets of water.

11\. Solar sunlight: An attack that creates a very bright blinding yellow glow from Mickey's hands that can distract the enemies it was aimed at. It can't hit enemies but it can blind them if they don't close their eyes and run to a dark area or hideouts to protect their eyes.

12\. Telepathy: Mickey has a very secret ability to communicate to anyone who knows this trick. Both Kaa and Arina also have this ability…and maybe Vlad too. This kind of ability is rare.

13\. Asteroid block: Mickey can create a fiery asteroid from both of his hands separately and swings it around to block away any attacks. Except for the stronger attacks that has 80% damage. If his asteroid block is overpowered, he would get hurt.

**Kaa's powers**:

1\. Tail strike: The power to create an earthquake, freezing enemies in their place.

2\. Whip lash: Kaa can send enemies off their feet miles away with the snap of his tail.

3\. Hypno power: Kaa's famous hypnosis attack which controls his enemies and trick them into doing whatever he wants to do by luring them to look into his colorful swirling eyes.

4\. Spinning wheel: With this kind of attack, Kaa can become a snake-like wheel and chase his enemies, sending them flying to the sky to far off places.

5\. Tail spin: Kaa can spin his tail around like a propeller. He did that trick once when he helped Mickey swim faster on a broken wooden board and tricked Monstro into getting himself knocked out on a rock.

6\. Venom spit: To spit out poison that sticks enemies to the ground helplessly.

7\. Sand storm: Only in a desert region, a swift of Kaa's tail can create a massive sandstorm to bury enemies in the sand all the way down.

8\. Eye beam attack: It's an attack when Kaa's yellow eyes glowed very bright like sunflowers and shot out golden lasers towards his opponents. It sends them flying backwards and decreased their at the same time.

**Arina's powers**:

1\. Wings of light: Arina's wings glowed brightly white to stop her enemies from charging towards her and make them blind if they don't cover their eyes. The attack also serves as a distraction to protect Arina and anyone she wants to protect.

2\. Shield of light: The power to create the most protective magical shield and block out all forms of dark magic to send it firing back at the enemies. Both Kaa and Arina have most of the same attacks together. But Kaa only have maybe one or two attacks given to him by Arina.

3\. Dancing flowers: A trail of flowers comes in, healing even the most serious of injuries and wounds caused in battle or accidents.

4\. Flower spin: An army of magical flowers uses a spin attack to knock back enemies, twirling them around like a tornado to be carried away.

5\. Holy light: Arina raises her arms and becomes the brightest star in the sky, blinding all enemies in place.

6\. Power boost: With this power, characters' defense and fighting techniques are improved.

7\. Star flash: A circle of stars and flowers mixed together to transform only the smaller enemies into flowers. It has no effect on larger enemies.

8\. Sleep well: A spell to put all enemies to sleep; lasting for no more than 24 hours.

9\. Pure water: A spell that'll be only effective and quite damaging to undead enemies such as skeletons, ghouls, ghosts, and demons.

**Vlad's powers**:

1\. Dark flames: A wave of black flames that shoots out to target its opponent in minimal damage.

2\. Fire wall: Fire spreads from a large wave ready to burn its opponents. Vlad can even bend it around into any shape he wants. This is the attack that Vlad uses that caused his banishment 20 years ago.

3\. Poison gas: This ability to create poison around opponents, chocking them.

4\. Meteors of darkness: A shower of dark meteors raining down from the sky, causing massive destruction.

5\. Dark orbs: A spell which creates a minimum of dark orbs that decreases strength from one bolt.

6\. Cloud of terror: The power to create a dark cloud that forms into the opponents' worst fears to use against them.

7\. Crush: From beneath the ground, a rocky hand forms to crush the opponent (s).

8\. Saw in half: Two saws formed in the air to shoot toward and slice an opponent in half, unless blocked out by a shield spell.

9\. Dark fangs: Another poison spell caused from the fangs of the dark lord.

10\. Black vortex: Vlad can create a huge black tunnel to suck in his enemies or slaves to any places he wants them to be…either to his realm or to some isolated exiled place where he wants to make sure that they've suffered.

11\. Instant death: A very terrifying attack. It can instantly kills any enemies within 5 seconds.


End file.
